PokeHigh
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: Drama Romance Action and a whole lot a Violence these were the ingredients to make the ultimate fanfic but DR Pheonixx added an extra ingredient POKEMORPHS!- when a young pikachu pokemorph is accepted into a popular high school it will take more than just cheerfulness to get through escpecially if there's someone out to get you and secrets IN THE DARK (Rated T) for reasons SYOC
1. Chapter 1:First Day

**Heeey duudes Pheonixxninja with a new story,this is of course a pokemon fanfic the votes between the only 2 we're kinda 50,50 so I chose through random so here it is PokeHigh hope y'all enjoy but anyways ONWARD TO THE STORY**

 **ZZZZZzzzz...I don't own Pokémon let me sleep Zzzz**

* * *

"Dude are you sure" a male voice spoke.

"Ya dude aren't you excited we're going to the best high school around" another male voice spoke in a cheery tone.

"what about your "Problem' won't it get in the way" the male voice questioned emphasizing the word problem.

"Ahh pfft it's not that bad"

* * *

"WHAT!" A voice boomed across the halls causing most of those in the hall to look in the direction from where it came.

"It's exactly as I said sir" a male replied he had an average build not to muscular,Chestnut eyes,messy yellow hair with an orange streak lining the end of his bangs that covered his right eye,tanned brown skin,two large pikachu ears on his head and a pikachu tail on his back,he wore a large baggy yellow hoodie and brown leather jeans and black shoes.

"You're a Pikachu a Pikachu a electric type how can you not use a single electric type move!" The man exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait aren't you a ground type,what are you doing in an electric type class?" the pikachu questioned staring up at tall man before he had a very tanned complexion,his eyes hidden behind his shades slicked back red hair and a very muscular build,he was wearing a red leather jacket with black stripes and black spikes on his back,a white T-shirt,thick red leather jeans,black shoes and a large red crocodile tail with a black triangular spike at the beginning of the tail,they left his office entering a classroom.

"I'm your substitute" the krookodile answered his expression hidden behind his shades,"that is until your new teacher arrives Now LISTEN UP!" His voice raised once more.

All the students attention turned towards the krookodile who seemed very pleased with himself the room went silent for a moment before he conitued.

"we have a new student today,please intoduce yourself Mrs Spark" the man gestured towards the pikachu.

"Hello my names Randy Sparks and there's not much to say except I'm a pikachu morph" the pikachu spoke in a confident tone.

"Alright Freeze" a figure spoke.

"hey guys I'm Randy and as you might have heard I'm not normal"

Unfreeze

A sudden earthquake shook the ground as a Charizard burst the the room chasing after an Otter-like creature flames flooded the class room as some of the students screamed in fear while the others watch in awe.

The charizard was a guy wearing orange leather jacket a cream shirt underneath it dark blue jeans and orange fingerless gloves,he had orange hair that was in a messy fashion two giant orange dragon wings with a blue underside and a large dragon tail a bright flame dancing at the tip.

The Oshawott was wearing a simple light blue shirt and dark blue pants he also wore a large Yellow Sea shell necklace,he had white flat hair,two small triangular dark blue ears and a dark blue beaver-like tail

Freeze

"And the Pokémon being chased that's Kyle my friend and trouble maker" the voice spoke once more,"We ain't your average Pokemorphs,well I guess in this school no ones really normal"

Unfreeze

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kyle screamed running rampant across the room a raging charizard following close behind,the krookodile groaned in annoyance before jumping between the charizard and the terrified Oshawott.

"if you two wanna settle this do it in the arena" the Krookodile morph spoke in a strict tone the Oshawott morph sent him a glare the Krookodile morph had a devilish grin on his face,he was going to enjoy this.

-The Arena-

"Alright you two you know the rules" the krookodile began.

"But Mrs Kroco it was just a simple misunderstanding,Right Jake?" Kyle spoke nervously,the charizard morph known as jake stomped his feet smoke leaking out his moulth.

"You're going down otter boy" Jake spoke.

"Alright Ready!" Mrs Kroco spoke raising his hand high in the air a pleased smile on his face.

"C-can't we just settle it with a nice chat" Kyle pleaded sweat dripping off his face.

"nope GO!" The krookodile spoke, the charizard let loose a torrent of flames at the Oshawott morph who barely dodged it.

Kyle dashed at the Charizard morph his claws out and ready to strike as he raised his hand up high swinging it down at the charizard who dodged with ease the Oshawott morph then attack again using his claws to uppercut the charizard.

"Do you really think Scratch is gonna work" Jake taunted slamming Kyle down with his tail before gripping him tightly before soaring high in the air at amazing speed doing a quick barrel roll before swooping down,Jake quickly spun around before throwing the Oshawott.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that second Kyle looked over the cheering crowd the ones cheering for Jake he then looked deeper in the crowd staring at his friend Randy who was cheering for him,Kyles hopeless look was replaced with a look of determination he stared back at the charizard a small spark in his eyes as his body was surround by a pillar of water before he knew it kyle was soaring through the sky surrounded by water he landed on the ground softly raising his hands in victory.

"I DID IT,I LEARNED AQUA JET!" He cheered a wide grin on his face but the battle wasn't over Kyle stared back at Jake a new sense confidence in his eyes.

* * *

 **Wooohooo chapter 1 of my new fanfic I worked really hard on this one but ya I always like to start my stories a bit random but anyways,How do you think this is gonna play out? Does this story even have a plot? And who will win? Find out in the next chapter of PokeHigh ANNND AS ALWASY FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-I will be accepting ocs so here's the form.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Type:**

 **Species:(no legendary pokemorphs I don't want anyone to be too Over Powered)**

 **Moves:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Extra Info:**

 **Personality:**

 **Special Abilities:**

 **Items:**

 **likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Accesories:**

 **(Villains and Heroes will be chosen according to personality and such,everyone has a part in the story so leave your thoughts,advice etc to help me improve my writing)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Odd Day

**hey duuuudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of PokeHigh I would like to thank St Elmo's Fire for the review thanks a lot it's very appreciated anyway I'm still accepting Ocs and I will need a beta reader annnd each of mys stories has a schedule which is one mah Prof so check em out anyway hope y'all enjoy the chapter and with further ado ONWARD to the story.**

 ***Whistling a tune* What...OH! I don't own Pokémon.*Continues whistling***

* * *

Kyle stared at the charizard a new found confidence in his eyes Kyle quickly used aqua jet once again soaring towards the charizard who narrowly dodged it,Jake used Flamethrower quickly but Kyle countered with another Aqua Jet.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kyle yelled using another aqua jet when Kyle was within range with Jake Jake quickly dodged letting out flamethrower,Kyle whipped around using his fist to counter the Flamethrower.

"Take that on for size HAHAHA! Weakling!" Jake taunted as the smoke clear revealing a bruised Kyle with Jake a smug look on his face,Kyle gritted his teeth struggling to get to his feet,He stumbled a bit before standing straight glaring at the charizard who had a smug look on his face he clenched his fist using aqua jet to get close he then followed with an uppercut which followed with another aqua jet ramming into the charizard knocking the air out of him.

Kyle used another aqua jet but this time he began swirling around the now recovering Jake,Kyle continued to circle around the charizard forming a large pillar of water,Jake trapped within it Kyle then soared two the top of the pillar with his Aqua jet coming down like a mussel on the Fire type,there was a large explosion dust flying up blocking most of their vision blocked,when the dust cleared both the pokemorphs were unconscious.

A team quickly rushed to the arena picking up the to morphs carrying them to the nurses Office.

* * *

It was finally the end of school,Randy wanted to just flop down in his dorm bed and sleep,The principal had assigned dorm rooms to the students,two or more pokemorphs shared a dorm for Randy it was him,Kyle,Ray a Croconaw and James a Cyndaquil pokemorph ,the Four of them were pretty good friends,Ray was a tall slighly muscular guy with a red Mohawk really sharp teeth and cream skin a large blue Croconaw tail swaying back and forth a red diamond shape spike near the tip,he wore a a straight Blue Jacket,a Yellow T-Shirt and blue jeans fit with blue shoes.

James was a short not very muscular but still strong he had Bluish hair tanned skin his eyes were relatively closed due to the fact that most cyndaquils eyes are closed,he wore a milky colored shirt Flames erupting from his back but it didn't seem to burn the shirt,he also wore dark blue jeans and yellowish shoes.

"Oh Hey guys" Randy greeted his dorm mates who were discussing something,Randy threw his bag to the side and headed for the kitchen.

"Dude did u see that battle Kyle beat Jake!" Ray exclaimed a wide smile on his face,James followed close behind.

"Technically it was a tie" James correct,Ray let out a huff which startled James a bit causing flames to erupt from his back.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" Ray said apologeticly,James quickly Calmed down the flames on his back dying down.

Randy searched towards the two who seemed to still discuss who really had one,Randy chuckled at the two before heading for the fridge which was filled with junk food he quickly took out a bag of chip popping it open before eating the salty treat.

"So guys what's tonight occasion?" Randy asked,the four of them had decided to head out and discover the campus a little while enjoying themselves.

"Oh we're not heading out we're gonna try and find out who won the battle" They spoke in unison dashing out of the dorm,Randy was a little disappointed but he quickly cheered up,he knew he could have fun.

* * *

It was night time the moon lit the beautiful fields the roses were crimson red compared to the others which were a multitude of colors,Randy wandered through the school campus enjoying the fresh air.

"Man this place is Beautiful" Randy spoke to himself stretching his limbs a bit,he continued walking over the fields coming over a large boulder which the moon lit nicely,Randy smiled at the beauty of the campus,rose petals scattered across the winds,it was peaceful and Randy loved it.

"HELP!" A voice called,Randy ears perked up,his tail ticked left and right as his ears scanned the area,Randy continued to walk towards the voice,he came across a collision of building,Randy was surprised at how many building were on campus.

"They must have a lot of special classes" Randy thought as he kept looking over the area almost forgetting what he was doing.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the voice called once more,Randy quickly remembered what he was doing,he ran into the alley from which the voice had came,Randy came across a hooded figure in a cloak.

"Failures must be exterminated" The figure spoke outstretching his hand to reveal a load pistol aimed at a figure in the corner from what Randy could tell it was a female figure,but he quickly shook away any thoughts it wasn't the time to be checking her out he need to save her,Randy quickly transformed into his Pokémon form,His pikachu form seemed to be different a tuff of fur covering the right eye which was lined with orange.

The figure clicked the gun readying it for a shot,Randy retaliated quickly dashing at the figure he went at amazing speed becoming a blur of yellow,He slammed himself into the figures leg tripping them,the figure fell with a loud thud,Randy quickly reverted to his pokemorph form,Grabbing the girls hand,it was soft so soft,Randy quickly dismissed the thought,running pass the figure who was recovering from the surprise attack.

"Who was that?" Randy questioned as they ran into the woods,it was dark pretty dark the moon was blocked out by the trees they quickly got into a a clearing,The same clearing the same clearing with the boulder Randy came across.

"Um thank you...F-For saving me" She spoke shyly,Randy gave a soft smile panting heavily,he got a better look at her from the moonlit sky,she had a curved figure and hour glass figure to be precise,she had tanned white skin,Green hair that reached her waist a bang covering her left eye which was a light chocolate color,two large green ears that seemed to be brown within the earlobe and a leafy tail,She wore a simple green sweater which showed off her figure slightly,and pair of dark brown shorts she also wore a pair of green sandals.

"Well hello there" A voice in Randy's head spoke,"Dude be nice who knows what she's been through" Another voice spoke from that point on Randy's conscious fought,Randy quickly shook his thoughts out gesturing for the Leafeon to sit next to him.

"So can you tell me who that was" Randy questioned once again,the grass type let out a sigh before answering the question.

"I-I don't know H-He just came out of nowhere he s-said something about a failure I don't know w-what he was talking a-a-about" she began to tear up,Randy felt sorry for the grass type pokemorph his body began to move on its own and he had pulled the pokemorph into a hug.

"What am I doing?" Randy thought parting from the embrace,a blush lightly made its way on his cheeks,he quickly hid it in side his hood covering his face,his bangs where all that were left showing.

"Alaina" She spoke,Randy turned to her in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked taking of the hood.

"A-Alaina,M-my name A-Alaina" she repeated hiding her blush with her hair,Randy could tell that this girl was shy very shy,A cool breeze swept over the area,Alaina shivered slightly I guess it was expected the cold seasons were drawing near,he began to shiver more scooting closer to Randy,Randy blushed but his hood hid it pretty well,the girl shivered more as the wind passed,Randy rolled his eyes though it was fairly hidden by his hood she wrapped the grass type in a hug,warming her a bit.

"Isn't that sweet" A figure spoke from the darkness its yellow eyes glowing faintly in the darkness'another pair of eyes glowing beside it.

"Soon all the pieces will be in place" The other voice spoke,the two chuckled evilly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **Whhhhhheeeeelllp that was chapter two like I said I will want some ocs and I need a beta ready so pm me if your up for it but anyway did y'all enjoy that? No the most exciting but still...ahem anyways Who are these people?,Why did the figure refer to this girl as failure? And Who were those two figures? Find out in the next chapter of PokeHigh ANNNND AS ALWAY FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW WOOOOHOOOOO! PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Battle Begin!

**Heeeey duudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of PokeHigh I would like to thank the readers for the OCS and for the well reviews it is very much appreciated and I love your support for the story I'm kinda breaking schedule for the stories mainly cause I might only be able to post this my glasses are broken and well my eyes can't really go well reading or writing small words so ya anyway I'll be back on schedule once I get a new pair so with that out of the way I hope y'all enjoy the story so without further ado ONWARD! To the story.**

 ***watching simpsons* anyway I don't own Pokémon *continues watching***

* * *

-The Next Day-

Randy and Kyle were walking through the halls wide smiles on their faces today was a special day,a special day indeed,the two friends continued into the direction of class,entering the room.

"So the two arrive" a voice spoke,the duo looked in the direction of the voice two find it two be non other than Ray,the two friends seated next to the Croconaw pokemorph,the group chatted for a bit before the teacher entered the room.

"Ok Class I'm your teacher for the day you may call me Mrs Blitz" the woman spoke she had a curved hour glass figure tanned skin,her hair was a light-grayish,yellowish brown color and a yellow topaz colored eyes,she wore very unique clothing a white sarashi covering her upper chest,a yellow hair band wrapping her beige colored hair in a pony tail,two gray wrist bands on her left and right arm and a red hakama with a yellow flame pattern marking it in all the students could definitely tell she was a Blaziken.

"Your other gym teacher went missing recently were trying to solve this so until then I'll be your substitute" She finished,the class began to whisper among themselves you could only make out a couple of words such as "What do you think happened?","Where'd he go"?"or "Was he kidnapped?"

"So class I want you all to line up now" Mrs Blitz spoke softly,the students began to line up setting a straight line across the gym the teacher smiled clearly satisfied with the students,she walked up to a desk which was odd for a gym class to have one,she opened one of the drawers pulling out a controller with a large red button she pushed the button and the room began to sink down.

The students began to panic almost breaking up the line the gym teacher gestured for them not to move as the room stopped sinking the class gasped in awe,it was a large stadium with a battle field spreading across the middle.

"Class welcome to gym class,today we'll be testing your power,skill,speed and many other things...through battle" Mrs Blitz said,the students cheered,wanting to test their strengths in the heat of battle,"Okay let me see" The gym teacher began searching through a list written on a clipboard,"first up...Kyle and Darrel"

 _ **Kyle/Darrel**_

* * *

Kyle entered the arena,excited to get this battle started,he held his scalchop on his necklace tightly a figure walked from the darkness revealing a teenage guy with blonde hair, with two antennaa sticking out of his head. He also had wings coming out of his back,he wore a black and yellow striped T-shirt under a plain unbuttoned button up shirt. He also wears red tinted goggles,from what Kyle saw it was clear he was a beedrill.

"So let's do this" Kyle began cracking his knuckles the beedrill morph cracked a smile readying himself,Kyle quickly used Aqua jet soaring towards the teen who flew out of the way.

"You're gonna have to do better than that" Darrel taunted a wide grin on his face as he shot a torrent of large needles at the Oshawott morph who dodged using Aqua jet,Darrel soared towards the Oshawott who soared back with Aqua jet,Darrels hand began to coat itself in a purple aura he sent his fist foward,Kyle narrowly dodged it but Darrel quickly sent another punch hitting Kyle straight in the face.

Kyle was sent flying towards the floor hitting the ground with a large boom dust flying up clouding the air the room went quiet for a moment before a jet of water shot from the smoke clearing it up to reveal The source to be Kyle(who else would it be) firing the jet from his mouth,Darrel narrowly dodged the stream before it stopped.

"Whoa that was close" Darrel sighed in relief before directing his attention back to the Oshawott who had a smug look on his face,Darrel soared down at the Oshawott his fist cloaking themselves in a purple aura once again,Kyle readied himself inhaling his cheeks puffing out he fired the jet of water at Darrel who barely dodged it,Kyle turned his head redirecting the water gun which hit The beedrill pokemorph head on.

"Time to end this" Kyle quickly used Aqua jet soaring high up,he quickly followed it with a water gun he began spinning in the air as it formed a huge water tornado,the class stared in awe,Kyle used Aqua jet inside the hydro tornado creating a dark blue lining,Darrel tried to quickly fly away but his effort was futile he was sucked into the tornado,Kyle slamming into him continually slamming into him with Aqua jet.

The crowd watched in amazement some of them leaning at the edge to get a better look the tornado began shaking becoming unstable as it broke apart some of the fire types jumped back in fright as the water splashed across the field,everyone could narrowly see a figure descending the figure soon revealed to be Darrel.

* * *

"The first round goes to Kyle" Mrs Blitz announced a small smile of approval on her face,"Now let's do this"

* * *

 **Ooooooooh man! That was hard anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapta soooo yaaa anyway the OC of today belongs to Ciptum Felkom thank ya very much duuuude anyway sorry if I couldn't put your OCS like I said I can't write well without the glasses tiny words and all y'know but anyway I hope you dudes enjoyed the chapter again thank you very much for your support it really means a lot ANNNND AS ALWAY FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW! PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4:Introduction Battles:Part 1

**heeey duuudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of PokeHigh not really much to say but thank you all so much for the submissions and what better way to introduce Pokémon OCS but with a good ol fashion battle here we go anyway hope y'all enjoy the story and without further ado ONWARD with the story.**

 **La la la..I take no ownership of Pokémon.**

 **Darrel belong to Ciptum Felkom**

* * *

"So who's next?" All the students began talking amongst themselves awestruck by the display in battle,Mrs Blitz could make out to hands raise high a wide grin on her face,"That's the spirit come on,show us what your made of" the two students rose from the crowd revealing Ray and Jake who had a smug look on his face.

"You ready to lose to another water type?" Ray taunted Jake growled in anger,ray chuckled as they entered the opposing sides of the arena readying themselves for battle,Jake was the first to attack firing a Flamethrower at ray who countered with a hydro pump, the to attacks clashed in an explosion of steam,Jake quickly took to the skies getting a better view of the area it was surrounded in steam and very hard to tell where Ray was hiding.

Ray jumped out of the steam fog,Jake reacted with a quick Dragon claw slamming ray back to the ground with a loud crash,Jake smirked pleased with his attack.

"Heh,Not so easy is it" Jake taunted loudly,Jakes taunt was quickly answered by a Hydro Pump hitting him head on knocking his flight off balance,Jake didn't have time to react as Ray hopped back out of the fog his tail surrounded by water Ray slammed his tail down on Jake's head knocking him to the ground,Jake landed with a crash causing most of the arena to shake.

Ray landed on the ground walking up to the recovering Jake ,Ray gripped him with on hand and used hydro pump to boost himself high in the air,the students could hardly see them with the height Ray had gained using the attack.

Ray held the squirming charizard in a tight vice grip as they were brought down by gravity they were rushing to the ground fast the wind making them have to squint their eyes,Ray quickly threw the charizard morph down with powerful speed Jake slammed into the ground with a loud crash dust flying up from the impact.

The crowd stared in anticipation as the dust cleared to reveal a damage charizard damaged but still standing.

"THATS IT!" Jake roared taking something from inside his jacket it revealed to be a small stone with an odd symbol inside of it it rainbow like surface shimmered in the sun as jakes body began to grow and his form began to change.

"W-what's happening?" Ray thought as he watched the light vanish Jake had completely changed his jacket had changed to a dark and his Wings had grown a light blue underside With a black timing so was his tail had changed as well a light blue flame dancing at the tip,Flames leaked from his moulth his eyes a crimson red.

"Now" Jake spoke soaring toward the Croconaw morph his claws glowed a light greenish color as they grew longer he slashed at Ray who could barely dodge the onslaught.

Ray quickly used hydro pump which Jake countered with a blast burn which hit ray head on knocking him off his feat.

Jake Blasted ray with a Flame Thrower the blue torrent of flames hitting the water Pokémon knocking him unconscious.

"And the Winner is Jake!" Mrs Blitz announced,Randy stared in shock Jake had just mega evolved how could he have gotten a mega stone was he really that powerful? Randy's thought ran rampant at this.

"The next battle is Randy and Amity" Mrs Blitz announced Randy got up hesitantly entering the ring staring around at the environment another figure entered from the opposite end it revealed to be a female she was quite short,a light skin complexion fitting her almond shaped green eyes she had wavy dark hair that was kept down and contained in a beanie which had to holes that kept her purple ears perfectly out a small scar above her left eyebrow,she had an average body type not to skinny,she had an arrow shaped tail poking just above her rear(don't ask) she wore a gray long sleeved shirt a denim vest and a pair of denim jeans and black converse she also had a sliver necklace with a heart shaped locket.

 **Amity/Randy**

"Battle" Mrs Blitz yelled,Amity was the first to make a move quickly using slash her hand coated in a white light Randy dodged using quick attack,Randy followed with another quick attack slamming himself into the purrloin morph knocking her off her feet Amity rose to her feet quickly using Assurance,which Randy dodged with another quick attack.

Randy transformed into his Pokémon form running at the purrloin morph Randy jumped into the air transforming back to his pokemorph form quickly using slam,his tail collided with Amity knocking her off balance Randy used this opportunity and used another quick attack slamming into the purrloin,Amity fell down.

"Randy is doing great" Kyle spoke from the crowd peering over at the battle which is friend seemed to have the upper hand.

"remember Kyle he doesn't know any electric type moves" James inquired,the two watched the battle in anticipation.

Randy continued attacking back to back with quick attack and slam Amity barely dodging them Amity countered another slam with a slash,She followed it with an assurance which hit Randy head on doing tons of damage,Amity followed with another slash hitting Randy once more.

Randy rubbed his sore body recovering from the blow he just took he quickly used quick attack following with slam his tail slammed into the purrloin with amazing speed making her skid across the field Amity transformed into her purrloin form using her paws as breaks she then reverted back to her pokemorph form.

"a pikachu that only uses normal type moves now that's a first" Amity taunted Randy ignored it using a quick attack which Amity dodged with ease,"To slow" She smirked using slash slamming her claws down.

"What's she doing?" Kyle questioned he couldn't be completely sure what was happening.

"Torment" James answered,Kyle stared at the cyndaquil morph a look of confusion on his face as if reading his mind James answered,"It's a move were the user taunts the opponent enraging them to the point were they won't use the current move used" James explained.

Amity continued to taunt Randy who kept using quick attack the purrloin dodged continually Randy gritted his teeth in annoyance using slam his tail crashed into the ground causing rubble to fly up.

"Ohh~ You missed" Amity taunted Randy's eyes flared with anger as he used quick attack continually,Amity countered with a slash which followed with a assurance she continued this dodging and striking within minutes she had taken down Randy.

"And Amity Wins!" Mrs Blitz announced the crowd cheered everybody wanting to battle desperately.

amity walked up to the now recovering pikachu morph offering a helping hand Randy accepted it Amity hoisted the pikahcu up,Randy dusted off his clothes rubbing his sore body he was pretty beat hardly being able to stand up.

"I haven't properly introduced myself I'm Amity,Amity shepherd but you can call my Amy" Amy spoke stretching a hand out to the pikachu morph.

"Randy Sparks" Randy replied shaking the purrloins hand.

* * *

 **Wow that feels good anyway I'm back and better than ever I think ssooooo here I am with another chapter of PokeHigh I hope y'all enjoyed it tell me if any improvements are to be made and all but ya did you enjoy it? Be sure to submit your own OCS sorry I couldn't add some for those who submitted but I will add them in the next chapter but anyway hope you enjoyed and as always FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **Amity(Amy) Shepherd belong to HeartMadeOfice thank you so much all of your support is appreciated but anyway until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5:introduction Battles:Part 2

**Hey dudes PHEONIXXNINJA here with another chapter of PokeHigh wow it's actually pretty cool how much support I'm getting thank you all sooo much it's really appreciated I don't know any other way to thank my readers other than a new chapter of PokeHigh again thank you for your support and the OCS and without further ado let's go ONWARD to the story.**

 **Randy:aren't you forgetting something**

 **Pheonixx: what?...oh ya!**

 **i don't own Pokémon only the story I'm writing**

 **Darrel belongs to Ciptum Felkom**

 **Amy belongs to HeartMadeOfice**

* * *

"Aw man to bad for Randy" Kyle spoke from the crowd watching the two leave the arena,James adjusted his glasses as the crowd cheered again the students growing urge to battle increasing James stared into the crowd noticing a figure but he couldn't quite wrap his finger around who it was."Mysterious" James thought to himself he turned back toward the arena waiting for the next announcement."The next battle shall be" Mrs Blitz began the students nearly fell off their seats urgently awaiting the announcement,"Skyler and Alaina" The two student rose from their seats once their names were called,Randy just arriving at his seat instantly recognized the girl,"The leafeon girl" Randy whispered to himself as the two entered the arena the two readied themselves for battle Randy looked at the other figure she had Red hair tied into a high ponytail reaching her shoulders with some of it covering her left eye,She was a bit skinny and slender with well-defined curves and dark yellow eyes. Her was skin a pale and creamy combo. She had two wings as well as three head spikes. She wore a Black tank top beneath her black, zippered and sleeveless hoodie jacket. She also wore simple red pants and red combat boots. And black fingerless gloves that start from her elbows as well as a black choker. From what Randy could tell she seemed to be a Scizor pokemorph. Skyler was the first to attack using an x scissor Which Alaina dodged quickly using energy ball hitting the Scizor morph Alaina followed up with a Razor quickly soared into the air before Swooping down Smashing into the leafeon struggled to gain back her balance she quickly cupped her hands together her ears twitching slightly a small glowing ball forming in her hands getting larger with each passing second Skyler notice do this and soared toward the leafeon morph who didn't move an was just within reach of the leafeon when she opened her eyes thrusting her hands forward a beam of light hitting the Scizor head on blasting her into a wall.

Alaina stood there panting heavily the crowd watched as the dust from all the rubble began to clear up revealing a very beat up And unconscious Skyler the crowd roared with excitement as the The teacher announced the winner of the battle a team of doctors rushed into the arena helping the unconscious Scizor morph exited the arena Mrs blitz had a look of satisfaction on her face as the leafeon left the arena."Next up is James and Samirah" Mrs Blitz yelled some of the students let out a groan of annoyance clearly showing that they wanted in on the rose from his seat entering the arena he stared around at the crowd a shy look on his face he stared at the opposite end awaiting his opponent a figure entered the arena silently James could tell by the clothing that it was a girl she wore a grey headscarf covering her face, except her eyes.a grey long dress and grey arm she had no shoes james noticed that her skin seemed a bit pale he also could make out a strange doll but he didn't bother with it he quickly readied himself Flames sprouting from his back the girl simply outstretched her hands a dark orb fired at the Cyndaquil morph who dodged it quickly using a flame thrower which samirah countered with a shadow ball the explosion collision caused smoke to crowd the arena James looked around backing up slightly he stumbled on something he whipped around to see it was just a piece of rubble from the previous battle.

James whipped around to see a shadow ball flying straight towards him he dodged it quickly firing a flame thrower in the direction of the blast he used Flame Wheel rolling out off the smoke Samirah spotted the wheel of flames casting a multitude of purple flames the flames soared after the The Cyndaquil who used flame wheel to dodge the fired another flame thrower using Flame wheel the two moves combined together a large stream spinning around forming a large Flame spiral around the Banette morph scorching Stopped the spiral slowly disappeared to reveal Samirah bruised and burnt but still standing she quickly casted another will-o-wisp following it up with Hex the two attacks hit James head on doing major damage to him Samirah vanished it with a shadow ball knocking the Cyndaquil morph to the other side of the arena the rubble covering slowly rose up shaking slightly he stumbled a bit his arms hanging down he looked up at the banette morph who simply cupped her hands together once more another shadow ball forming slowly James began readying a a Flame thrower the small flame charging up some of it leaking from the side of his lips."I can do this.I can be Strong...I can win!" James's body began to glow as his form began to change slowly a pair of flaring red eyes glowing from his white glowing light slowly vanished breaking apart James stood there completely transformed his Blue hair a fiery orange streak aligned his hair,his eyes finally opened revealing to crimson red orbs his clothes completely changed a milky colored T-shirt beneath a dark blue jacket,Dark blue pants and yellow stared in his hands seeing his broken glasses.

"I bought these yesterday!" James exclaimed he looked up at Samirah his eyes flaring with anger he released the flame thrower he had been holding in full force Samirah dodged the attack the crowd bursting with fired another flame thrower which was countered by another shadow followed up with a Flame wheel hitting the banette morph causing her to stumble slightly James dashed at Samirah his body surrounded by flames Samirah dodged it using shadow ball once more James dodged the attack with increased speed using Dashing at her once more his body surrounded by flames Samirah barely dodged it James followed up with a flame thrower which hit the banette morph head on."Dont you know aflame charge increases the users speed" James explained using Flame charge once more crashing into Samirah knocking her off balance."Man she's strong" James thought examining his surroundings an idea popped into his head he quickly used flame wheel rolling at the other side of the arena he began to circle the arena he followed up with flame thrower the jet of flames firing from the side of the flame wheel the pillar of fire blocking any way of dodging the flame thrower.

when the pillar cleared it revealed a unconscious and burnt.

"And the Winner is James" Mrs Blitz Announced the crowd cheered excited to battle next Mrs Blitz Looked around the area looking for a student to battle them a large explosion attracted everyone's attention a team of doctors rushed into the arena picking up the banette pokemorph running out the arena as mysterious figures entered through the hole created by the students Stared in confusion rising from their seats to see who had caused the Blitz stared at the figures taking something from her hair a sudden flash of light directed everyone's attention to Mrs Blitz who's form changed slightly her wrist bands flaring up,the once yellow Flame design on her Hakama now turned black her hair wrapped into two ponytails."What is your business here" Mrs Blitz questioned the figures took out some strange device talking through it a figure slowly entered the arena he had a small clip board which he had been scribbling on he wore a white lab coat and brown shoes his black hair slicked back his glasses tinted green this guy was definitely not a figure in the lab coat turned around a kind smile on his face."We are just here for my experiment" He simply answered Mrs Blitz stared at the man in confusion."What Experiment?" Mrs Blitz questioned the figure looked down at his clip boarded before staring back up.

"She calls herself Alaina"

* * *

 **Wow that was unexpected but anyway did you enjoy this chapter,Who is this mysterious dude?,Why are they after Alaina? And where are they coming from? All will be answered in due time and yes I did leave it on a cliffhanger ain't I evil :P but anyway I hope y'all enjoyed thank you all so much for the support I love you guys anyway I would like to thank Eon The Zoroark and WhiteDiamondNinja8484 for your ocs thank you soooooo much again you guys are great I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **Shamirah belongs to Eon The Zoroark**

 **Skyler belongs to WhiteDiamondNinja8484**

 **Randy: Duuuude you forgot something again**

 **me: What now**

 **Randy: *sigh* the announcement**

 **me: oh ya**

 **Guys remember your characters role will of course be dependent on their personalities and such so please don't hate if your character is on the dark side the good guys or the neutrals(Doesn't work for either side) I am not deciding now so an also i won't be posting stories often problems and all but anyway if you'll excuse me imma go check on Terraria Time and Dragon Fusion CYA! ^~^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fusion Experiment

It **is I! PHEONIXXNINJA here with another chapter of PokeHigh. Sorry I've been gone so long my fellow readers but I had some terrible writers block so this chapter may be a lot shorter than you expected but please enjoy the story so without further ado ONWARD to the story.**

 **i claim no ownership over Pokémon whatsoever**

* * *

Randy froze, glancing behind him catching sight of the fleeing leafeon morph. Randy jumped from his seat sprinting after her, he burst through the hallway doors with lightning quick speed.

"Stop right there!" Randy turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was that scientist and behind him were to bulky figures. Their light green hair wrapped in a ponytail and their eyes fixated on the pikachu morph. Their lower halfs were snake like dark green scales covered them and a light green underbelly. The twin guards extended their hands which pulsates with green energy.

Vines sprouted from the ground lashing out on the pikachu morph. Randy used quick attack dodging each and every vine. The twins suddenly changed their bodies wrapped in a white light.

"Evolution? How's that possible?" Randy asked himself. The light faded from their bodies their hair no longer light green but fire red, their eyes stared aggressively at the pikachu morph and their hair let loose was beige colored. Their bodies now clothes in a tribal style. Orange and with black stripes, there was no mistaking it these once grass types were now fire types.

The twins growled ferociously their cheeks puffed up.

Randy used quick attack leaping into the air dodging the huge jet of flames, students in the hall screamed ducking from the scorching got fire. Randy continued his sprint in search for Alaina.

"Alaina!" He called out, Randy transformed taking his Pokémon form to increase his speed. The scientist chased after him in hopes of finding Alaina and getting rid of anyone who stood in his way and that icludes him. Randy growled turning to face the scientist he leaped into the air using quick attack to increase his descent, he spun slamming his tail unto the scientist knocking the man back. He leap off the scientist continuing his search for Alaina.

He notice a small leafy tail poking from the crowd of students, "Alaina!" He called out to her the leafeon glanced over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd. A bright flash of light nearly blinding some of the students shone brilliantly vanishing as quickly as it came. Randy leaped unto the lockers determined to find her.

He looked carefully into the crowd noticing someone shifting from their Pokémon form. His eyes widened in both shock and amazement. Alaina's form had completely changed. Her long waist length green hair was now orange her skin had become darker and her eyes were now red, burning like a bright flame. She no longer wore a sweater but instead a fluffy red hoodie, a beige t-shirt underneath and dark red jeans.

Her eyes locked unto Randy's and his locked unto hers in return. He jumped from the into the crowd using quick attack to zoom through them. He reverted to his pokémorph form, stopping infront of her.

"Get them!" The scientist scream he threw a ball that landed on the ground its familiar red and white coloring shocked and frightened some of the students.

The ball burst open, light pouring from the small container. The light began to form and when it dissipated a large boar appeared, flames wrapped around it neck its orange and black fur shook as it let out a terrifying roar. It stomped forward and released a torrent of flames.

"Use Hammer Arm," the scientist commanded. The Pokémon obeyed its left arm glowed as it charged towards the two. Randy grabbed Alaina's hand breaking into a sprint.

"We've gotta get out of her," said Randy, Alaina remained silent, the emboar was starting to catch up. Randy released Alaina's hand sprinting for the emboar. He leaped into the air using quick attack once more he slammed his foot into the Pokémons face sending him reeling back, the boar Pokémon growled glaring at the pikachu morph. Ray returned the glare getting into a fighting stance. The boar Pokémon charged for the teen, Randy leaped out of the way hitting the creature with a spin kick. The boar grunted in pain falling to its knees. Randy quickly went to work assaulting the emboar with quick attacks.

"Flame Charge!" The scientist yelled. The boar growled rising to its feet, Randy stopped as he caught sight of the charging boar coated it fire. He dodged it with ease, "again!" The boar obeyed its body lit ablaze once more as it charged forward with increased speed. Randy dodged it again, the boar changed direction charging back faster.

Randy dodged again, and again, and again, each time the Pokémon got faster and faster. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck as he narrowly dodged a Hammer Arm. The boar swung again it glowing arm struck the pikachu morph sending him into a nearby locker.

"R-run," Randy whispered as his vision became black.

 **[...]**

"Randy, Randy! Wake up!" A hand slapped across the pikachu morphs face, he groaned in pain rubbing his sore cheek.

"What the hell dude," he groaned rising to his feet, his mind slowly piecing together what happened: Alaina, the scientist, the Emboar. "Alaina!" He exclaimed.

"They took her," James informed.

"What do you mean took her?" Randy growled.

"It means they're gone and so is she," Ray spoke approaching the pikachu morph.

"I have to find her," Randy began walking back to the stadium, Mr. Kroko blocked his way towing over the little pikachu.

"You can't," He ordered but randy felt no intimidation his mind was only set on one thing finding her. Mrs. Blitz now blocked his way.

"Your not leaving Mr. Sparks," She crossed her arms over her chest to emphasize her point.

"Well see about that," he growled using quick attack. The blaziken morph spun around with, her foot lit ablaze. Randy's eyes widened as he was sent flying back by the impact of her kick.

He shakily rose to his feet his eyes burning with determination. He got into a fighting stance his fist clenched tightly.

"Do you really think you can fight with just two attacks?" Mrs. Blitz charged forward. Randy used quick attack leaping into the air. Mrs. Blitz used blaze kick once again. Randy countered it with a spin quick before throwing rapid punches at the teacher. The students watched in awe both at the amazing skills of their teacher and the shocking fighting skills Randy possessed.

"I have to find her," said Randy in between punches.

"And how are you going to do that?" Mrs. Blitz replied charging a flame thrower. Randy ducked dodging the flamethrower, Mrs. Blitz followed up with a blaze kick which Randy dodged by hoping into the air. Randy's eyes burning brightly determined to save Alaina no matter what. He preformed a helicopter kick sending Mrs. Blitz reeling back. "You don't even know where she is."

"I'll find a way," Randy replied throwing another punch.

"Enough!" Mrs. Blitz yelled rainbow light flooding her body. "I can't let you pass their work is beyond our control!" The light faded revealing Mrs. Blaze completely changed. Her beige hair wrapped in two long pigtails. Her hands wrapped with bandages. Her hamakas were no black with dark red fire. And a red mask covered her face but her eyes blazed in return to Randy's.

"Their?" Randy became suspicious. Mrs. Blitz' fist lit ablaze, her eyes flaring brighter.

"Pass me and I will tell you what you need to know," Randy dashed for the Mega blaziken using a roundhouse kick that was easily blocked.

"Mrs. Blitz-" Mr. Kroko was interrupted by a hand blocking his path. He glanced up at the towering Pokémon.

His eyes were light blue and held a strong sense of authority. A large cannons lay atop each of his shoulders. His dark brown suit was neat and his bulky figure made him all the more intimating. He straightened his tie. "Principal Poseidon?"

"Let the young one go, if he must face **them** I must see if he's willing to cross any obstacle. Mr. Kroko nodded watching as Mrs. Blitz threw the poor teen around like a rag doll.

Randy rose to his feet shaking he wiped the blood from his lips sprinting forward just to be knocked to the ground. He rose again, his eyes burning intensely.

"She's not one of us! She just another experiment," Mrs. Blitz threw the pikachu morph against the roof blasting him with a flamethrower. Randy screamed in pain as the scorching fire made contact with his skin.

His body hit the floor, his hoodie burnt to a crisp revealing his now scorch skin. And yet dispite all of this he rose to his feet once again.

"Mrs. Blitz," Principal Poseidon called the teacher turned to meet his gaze. The principal nodded and Mrs. Blitz returned the nod reverting to her original form. "Mr. Sparks," Randy turn his head to meet the principals' gaze to weak to turn the rest of his body. "Recover and you are free to look for Alaina."

A smile tugged Randy's lips as the world went dark and he black out once more.

 **[...]**

Randy stared at the night sky the wind blowing through his yellow hair, his eyes shimmered in the moonlight. He sighed and turned walking off, he stumbled tripping on something below him.

He touched the objects smooth surface, examining the brilliant fire inside the stone. "A fire stone?" He notice the stone was attached to a piece of string that look as though it was snapped. He moved the sun to the sky. It changed becoming a leaf stone. "Alaina?" The stone shimmered changing to a thunder stone randy dropped the object afraid he might absorb its power. The stone changed again this time stilling in its current form. A light blue stone with the carving of a tidal wave inside.

Randy rose to his feet pointing the stone off in a random direction, the stone began to faintly glow. He pointed it another, the glow became brighter. "Warmer," he pointed it off in another it flared brilliant illuminating the area where he stood. "Alaina you genius."

He gazed over the hill.

"Hey!" Randy whipped around staring in confusion as his friends ran to his side.

"You didn't think you could leave us behind?" Kyle playfully punched his friends shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Randy?" asked James, Randy nodded in response.

"Then we're with you all the way," said Ray

"We are to," Randy glanced over Ray shoulder. Three other students stood behind them.

"Whatever those creeps want they gonna have to go through us to take it," said Kyle.

"We'll help you," said Amity.

"So will I," said Samiriah stepping forward.

"Me to," a unknown Pokémon walked from behind the two. Her hair was long and swayed as she walked her eyes were crystal blue. She stopped infont of Randy.

"I'm Kimberly, Alaina's sister," She shook hands with him. Her hair had that unmistakable curl to it. A Jigglypuff morph she chuckled. She wore a pink tank top and magenta shorts, a mic tuck inside her belt. Randy noticed she hid something strange inside her pink boots but he needn't mind that now.

"You're her sister?" Ray repeated shocked by the sudden new information.

"Yes, its a long story. Anyway are we going to save her or what," Randy turned back to the hill directing the stone east. The stone shone brilliantly rapidly changing from fire to water.

"This way," he pointed east. The other nodded leaping off the cliff.

"Are they insane!" James yelled watching as the fell beneath the trees.

"Closest way down James," Randy joked leaping off the cliff, taking his Pokémon form.

James glance behind him sighing loudly before leaping off the cliffs as well falling beneath the forest trees.


End file.
